Talk:Sheik
It's Possible I think that it might accually be concealed armor that Sheik wears. After all, in a land where magic metals and powerful spells exist, it shouldn't be all that implausable to have Light-as-a-feather magical metal armor.Besides, I see Zelda as smart enough to figure out that slightly slower and alive is better that slightly quicker and DEAD. That being said, I think both sides are right- after all, with 'her' 'natural' body and armor like that, how would 'she' breathe? Some food for thought, ladies and gents. It already seems obvious to me.Kaos Machina 17:17, 4 December 2007 (UTC) Smash Bros. Brawl? I haven't heard of Sheik being in SSBB, and I've checked the official site and I've found no word of it. Also it doesn't make sense since they are using Twilight Princess characters and Sheik isn't in TP. Fused Shadow 00:18, 16 January 2008 (UTC) Sorry, they just released the article about Sheik. Fused Shadow 14:36, 16 January 2008 (UTC) Gender Okay, which is it? Personally I think that she transformed into a male using the triforce of wisdom. If this can't be resolved, than it should remain blank. Fused Shadow 03:28, 17 January 2008 (UTC) :She's female. Even Masahiro Sakurai says she's female.--Richard 17:43, 17 January 2008 (UTC) ::Which is a moot point because Smash Bros. is not canon Zelda. I, personally, subscribe to the theory presented below. Mentally, yes, Sheik is female (Zelda didn't alter her brain, after all); however, physically Sheik is male, a transformation introduced with magic, either Sheikah magic (taught by Impa) or the power of the Triforce. How else to explain the eye color and hair length change? Not to mention Sheik looks slightly more buff than Zelda (at least in the original Ocarina of Time art). Anyway, just my two cents. --75.145.51.237 20:18, 11 February 2008 (UTC) Melanie Rachel Ravenswood 00:35, 5 February 2008 (UTC)I Think that Zelda uses her magic to change genders. I'm inclined to believe that Sheik is female, I know many people will disagree with me on this, but Brawl says Sheik is female and portrays her as such. It would seem that Brawl would be more accurate than the manga seeing as Brawl is produced by Nintendo, and the creators probably have limited access to the supposed complete guide thing that the zelda team allegedly created. (Iriadind, Hero of Air) You're assuming Sheik's gender is transitive. It's actually nontransitive; Zelda's gender is irrelevant to Sheik's gender. For a counter example: Zelda has blue eyes, Zelda is Sheik, therefore Sheik has blue eyes. But we know that Sheik has red eyes. Zelda's physical characteristics do change when she becomes Sheik. I think it would be pretty reasonable to say that the Zelda-Sheik transformation isn't purely cosmetic. There's some magical tinkering going on there. Every transformation we've ever seen involves magic of some kind, and traits such as eye colour do change with it; in the context of the LoZ games, magically changing eye colour seems more in the spirit of it than contact lenses that can be swiftly applied and removed with magic. There's no particular reason Sheik couldn't be biologically male, and one has to admit that it would make a more convincing disguise. On the other hand, I'm aware that that doesn't constitute evidence that Sheik is male. Put it this way. Sheik looks male. We'd all agree on that, wouldn't we? Either the magical transformation involves Zelda doing a lot of cosmetic work, or Zelda physically changing. We know that some physical changes do take place. It seems not unreasonable to suggest that Sheik is male. It's not conclusive, but then again, the arguments that Sheik is female essentially come down to pointing out that female pronouns are used for her in places. Still, Super Smash Bros. is not canonical. Personally, I'm willing to say that Sheik could be either. It doesn't make any difference. (Particularly since, despite what a user says above, there are no appreciable mental differences. Sheik could be male or a well-disguised female... and there's no possible way for us to tell the difference.) Irandrura (talk) 02:51, 31 May 2009 (UTC) In fairness, that's not conclusive either. The grunts? Either Sheik is male, or is female and pretending to be male, in which case you'd expect the same noises. And Ruto, as has been pointed out, has no reason to know the truth about Sheik. One could argue that as Sage of Water she'd have the power to know for certain, but then again, she could just as easily know that Sheik is female and lie about it to protect Zelda. Really, as I said, we can't know with certainly what gender Sheik is physically. Irandrura (talk) 08:17, 9 June 2009 (UTC) um? I can't remember exactly, although it was yesterday I did it! I seem to remember the first time you see Princess Ruto, she says "a boy named Sheik saved me". I haven't finished the Water Temple bit yet (not played Ocarina of Time before - I know I know!!) So she may make the other reference mentioned, but I'm so sure she says that, because I distinctly remember thinking to myself: boy=higher voice? hence, possibly female? By the way, that was OoT on the Collectors Edition for Gamecube. I doubt it would have been changed from the original, but I thought I would include it. edit* I remember now, it was "a young man named Sheik" 17 August 2009 --Danelius90 (talk) 09:38, 17 August 2009 (UTC) :im getting that actually hahaha. just dont right anything until youve beaten the game. '--C2' 11:18, 17 August 2009 (UTC) shiek was thought to be a boy meaning all in game references cant be trusted which complicates things even more when the only other offical sources are smash bros and the manga both of which are non canon. Oni Link 18:48, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Gender almost all of the male ones can be disproven, no, ALL of them can be. and only the first one for female matters, so it is kinda i tie. a tomboy is a girl who acts like a boy(dresses), manga is noncanon, and ruto can be mistaken, o and SSB series is noncanon as well.'--C2' 19:28, 17 August 2009 (UTC) ??? lets joe go with, we dont know b/c nintendo hasnt confirmed or denied in a canon game or has publicly said anything on the matter and were blowing this way outta porpotion.'--C2' 20:10, 17 August 2009 (UTC)